


An Inadvertent Sin

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Implied NozoMaki, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi finds excitement in wearing less clothes than she should, so she decides to take it to the next level and wear nothing under her miko while she tends to the shrine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	An Inadvertent Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This and Cause for Alarm were both written one after the other, just over a month ago. They were delayed to finish up my Pokemon fic, but now they're finally both up: just some short, sweet public nudity. I've posted five oneshots and three chapters this month. Pretty prolific month o7

Nozomi liked to be daring. That wasn't likely to surprise anybody who was close to her, but even they didn't know just how daring she liked to be. It was something she had been building up towards ever since she started high school. She had started out simply enough: just walking around her place naked. There was no one else there, and the curtains were drawn, so she couldn't be seen. However, the specter of being caught gave her a thrill she didn't realize she had inside her, and it made her grow bolder every few months.

She started walking around her place naked with the curtains open, and going to school without panties under her short uniform skirt. Each time she did something she knew she wasn't supposed to, she would start getting wet, and she would be forced to put a hand between her legs and get herself off. The amount of times she had hid herself in a bathroom stall between classes and fingered herself was indecent, but she couldn't stop herself. Nothing got her off quite like the thrill of public indecency.

However, today she was going a step further than she normally did. She was in the little room she used for changing at the shrine, tying up her miko. A smile was on her face as she looked down at her folded-up clothes, specifically _all_ of her clothes. She wasn't even wearing her underwear, going completely commando beneath her miko. Her pussy was already growing wet, so she hurriedly grabbed her broom and went outside.

The wind was really picking up, making the bottom of her miko flutter around her ankles and her twintails slap across her back. She didn't mind the weather, though. It didn't matter if it was cloudy, because it was warm and sunny in her brain. Humming to herself, she started to sweep up the dirt and dust the wind kept blowing around, huffing softly whenever she squeezed her thighs together.

She had never hated her after school job. Keeping the shrine clean was a civic duty, and she was proud to be the one who did it. However, she couldn't deny that today was her favorite day at the shrine, bar none. It had never felt so freeing, knowing that there was nothing beneath her miko. If the sash came undone... Gods, just the thought alone was getting her extremely hot and bothered.

She tried to keep sweeping, but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was how hot she was, and how wet her pussy was. Even something as important as keeping the shrine clean became secondary in her mind. Sighing softly, she knew that her body was going to win out. There was little she could do to keep her libido in check when it was worked up like that. Looking around, she saw there was thankfully no one else there. It was just her. In a flash, she ran for the shrine proper, her broom waving behind her.

Setting the broom down against the wall, she peeked out once more, seeing no one had walked onto the grounds in the past six or so seconds. Smiling giddily, she hurried to undo her sash and pull her miko open. Her naked body was bared to the world, her big breasts lifting up and down with her harried breathing. She couldn't remember another time where she was this excited. Removing her miko completely, she laid it on the ground and knocked her broom over so it would fall on top of it. Then she shoved a hand between her legs and got to work.

"Fuuuck yes..." Her moans dripped from her lips, excited as her fingers circled around her soaked slit. She knew that her orgasms were the best when she was in the middle of something wrong, and she couldn't think of anything more wrong than masturbating right next to a shrine. It was sacrilegious, and she would be in a heap of trouble if she got caught. Not only would she get fired, but the gods themselves might consider smiting her for her lewd decision-making. That just made her _wetter_.

A heavy gust of wind swept through the shine, whipping her hair around and making her feel _alive_. It was like her body was being imbued with the spiritual power housed within that area, heightening the pleasure she was experiencing. She couldn't keep her moans quiet if she wanted to, and she certainly didn't. They fell out free and loud, grabbing at her breasts and pinching her nipples hard as she worked herself over.

While she fingered herself, she kept her head peeking out from the shrine wall to see if anyone was coming up from the stairs. That was how she caught three people heading right for the shrine. "Oh shit..." Her eyes widened as she saw just who it was: Rin, Hanayo, and Maki. "Fuck!" She had known there was a chance she could be caught. That was why she left her miko right by her feet, so she could throw it on real quick. It was just more of a rush because these weren't strangers, but her friends. As much as she loved strutting around with her clothes off, even she wasn't completely ready to do it in front of her friends.

She ducked her head back behind the wall, bending over to grab her miko. It was gone. Her eyes widened as she stared at the spot where it had been, her big, bare butt sticking up in the air. Where was it? She kept looking straight down, as if it had suddenly gone invisible. The broom she had knocked down on top of it had rolled a few feet away, and suddenly she realized what had happened. That strong gust of wind, the one with all the 'spiritual power': it had blown the broom off her miko, and then taken it away to Gods' know where. She was exposed, thoroughly and utterly.

"Shit..." It seemed like her luck had evaporated. She immediately looked over to the area where she would change into her dearly departed miko, planning on making a break for it. However, a quick peek beyond the wall scuttled that idea. She could see all three of her juniors by the shrine proper, talking to each other. Her heart was pounding in her ears, too loud for her to make out anything they were saying. If she tried to go for broke, they would no doubt see her running across the shrine in her birthday suit. She wasn't ready for that quite yet.

There wasn't much she could do besides wait for them to leave. She looked behind her again, trying to see if her miko had gotten caught on something, but she found nothing. It must have been blown into the trees behind the shrine, which meant looking for it was likely a non-starter. She had never bothered to explore that area either, which meant she would surely get lost if she tried to escape through there. Going down the stairs was also not an option. Besides, both of those places would lead her to just wandering around naked in the city streets. That would be even worse.

"Hey, isn't Nozomi supposed to be working today? I haven't seen her yet." The beating of her heart in her ears subsided just enough for her to hear the timid voice of Hanayo. She sucked in a breath, slowly peering out from her hiding place. They were still there, still discussing something. Now she knew it was about her, and that made her start to freak out.

"She's usually jumped us with those grabby hands of hers by now." That was Maki, looking as sulky as always. She was cute when she was sulking, though. Biting down on her lip, she wondered what kind of face Maki would make if she knew what was going on not too far away. There was no way she would be sulking then. She'd certainly be surprised. Maybe she'd even be turned on... Well, who wouldn't? She was pretty damn sexy, if she could say so herself.

Her mind had wandered enough that she could feel those thoughts getting her horny again. She frowned at the feeling of warmth pooling in her core, and she squeezed her thighs together tightly. This was hardly the place to be getting turned on again, but she couldn't help it. Her body demanded her attention, specifically involving her fingers. Who was she to deny that?

"Let's see if we can find her, nya!" And that was Rin, blocking her chance to start fingering herself again. Huffing in annoyance, she peeled away from the wall and started looking for somewhere to hide. There weren't many places, but she had to do something, or they would catch her. Just as she was about to start moving, she nearly tripped over her broom. She couldn't leave that there, or they would know she had at least been there. If they got worried, they might try to contact the authorities, which would be... Well, let's just say she didn't want the local news picking that one up.

Scooping up her broom, she hurried around the back of the shrine. There was a statue back there that she knew was just big enough to hide her, curvy body and all. She got behind it and squeezed her breasts with her elbows, holding the broom between them. There was just enough room for her to hide, but any excess movement would put a bit of skin out there. She quieted her breathing as best she could, and not a moment too soon, as she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Hmm, now where is Nozomi, nya... I thought she said she was working today." It was Rin, if the verbal tic didn't give it away. She pressed the bristles of the broom against her face, trying to block out the increase in her shallow breathing. Her body shook as she heard Rin's footsteps pass the statue, knowing that her friend and fellow lily white member was one ill-timed check away from seeing her completely naked. Her pussy was practically crying at that point.

She slowly turned her head, just enough to see how far Rin had gotten. The brush of her face against the broom bristles was loud in her ears, and she internally cringed, wondering if that was enough to get her caught. However, she could see Rin passing by, not even bothering to turn around. Hurriedly she looked to her left, seeing that no one had come to check from the same direction. Another look to the right revealed it was still only Rin there. Gripping the broom tightly, she broke out into a run, heading for where Rin had come from.

Her breasts bounced wildly as she ran, nearly clocking her on the chin as she spared a glance over her shoulder. Rin was getting farther away, and she could still see the familiar back of her ginger hair. She was still safe, at least for the moment. If Rin spared the same glance though, just one, then she would get an eyeful of her naked butt jiggling as she ran. She could feel her juices still dripping down her thighs.

Pressing a hand against the wall, she peered around the corner and saw it was deserted. She hurried down it before Rin got any funny ideas about turning around. Now she had a moment to herself, but she had to keep going. There had to be a place she could hide for a bit, and she had to do it fast: not only to avoid being caught, but because if she didn't cum in a minute, she would be forced to drop to her knees and finger herself in front of the Gods and everyone.

Around the wall, she could see the front of the shrine. Maki was at the far side, but she was facing the opposite direction. That looked to be her best chance. As fast as she could, she ran towards the shrine proper, where she could hide behind the praying space. She kept her eyes fixed on Maki, as if she could do anything should she happen to turn around. Thankfully, it appeared that she didn't determine it worthwhile to do so, allowing her to jump the little gate and sit down right behind the prayer chest. Once again, she was safe.

Laying her back against the chest, she panted heavily, pressing a hand to her own chest. She could feel her heart pounding from the exertion of her running, as well as the intensity of the situation she had found herself in. Of course, _she_ was the one who had stripped naked and gotten herself in that mess... Still, she couldn't ignore her arousal for long. Looking down at her legs, she huffed and panted at the clear shine of her juices sticking to her thighs. _She_ was the real mess, and she wasn't planning on cleaning up yet.

"I swear she said she was here, nya..." She heard Rin's voice closing in just as she moved her hand between her legs. She clamped down on a hiss of annoyance, but at that point, she couldn't stop herself. Even with her juniors returning to where she was barely hiding, she spread her legs and started to finger herself. It was so difficult to not let out a sigh of satisfaction the moment her fingers came in contact with her snatch. She had been waiting too damn long for this.

"Maybe she just told you the wrong day," Hanayo offered, while she covered her mouth with a hand. Her other hand was busy furiously fingering herself, making her legs begin to shake. It was much more difficult than she expected to keep herself quiet. Her breathing was ragged from her run, warm and wet against her palm. The sounds of her fingers moving in and out of her pussy sounded deafening in her ears. It wouldn't surprise her if the three of them could hear it.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just pray and get out of here. The wind is messing up my hair." Ah Maki, as expeditious as always. She was relieved to hear that, but she also couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the three of them just happened to look over the chest. They'd certainly be surprised to see her naked and masturbating in such a holy place. Doing unholy things like this... it just turned her on more. She almost _wanted_ them to find her, just so she could see their reactions.

She came soon afterwards, cumming mere feet away from her innocent juniors. Her entire body shook with the power behind her orgasm, and her muffled moans flowed freely into her palm. She was seeing stars, and she still couldn't stop thinking about them catching her. Everything was shaking, not just her. It was like an earthquake had hit the shrine, and she was the only one feeling the aftershocks.

Her head was bowed, her chin resting on her breasts. The entire world was spinning, and she had to close her eyes to avoid getting nauseous. She left her fingers between her legs, her fingertips still inside herself. There was no doubt that her orgasm had been that powerful because of the threat of being caught. In a way, she ought to _thank_ her juniors for nearly coming across her sin. Of course, she had to thank them silently, as she couldn't admit what she had done.

"Alright, I think we should get going." Hanayo's declaration brought a sigh of relief to her lips. Finally she could run to the changing room and get her clothes back on. She would have to explain what happened to her miko, which she was not looking forward to. Surely she could come up with an excuse that wouldn't implicate her too much.

"Alright! Ramen time, nya!" 

"You two go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." She frowned, feeling the stab of bad luck again. Maki wasn't leaving just yet for reasons unknown. Maybe she just had something extra she wanted to pray about. Regardless, it meant that she would be stuck there for a bit longer. She shivered a bit at the wind swirling around her, suddenly being hit by the gravity of her situation. Now she really wanted to get dressed again.

Maki's footsteps moved away from the shrine, making her wonder if she was leaving right away. Slowly she lifted herself up, just enough so that she could peek over her hiding spot. She looked towards the stairs, but Maki wasn't there. Well, she couldn't possibly have gotten down the stairs already, unless she had broken into a run. She looked right and left, and eventually found her walking towards the changing rooms. Why was she going that way?

She went into the changing room, but not for long. As soon as she went in, she left, and Nozomi was forced to duck back down to avoid being seen. She stayed there for a minute, a hand over her heart as her breaths came out in shallow, ragged pants. Eventually Maki's footsteps came back into auditory range, then started moving away again. This time, she was sure that Maki was leaving, and once more she slowly peeked out of her hiding place.

To her complete surprise, Maki had _not_ left. Instead, she was standing at the top of the steps, staring right in Nozomi's direction. She could feel her eyes boring into hers, and it kept her frozen in place. In Maki's hand, she could see something that took her by surprise yet again: her miko. It seemed like Maki realized that she had noticed, and she swore that she saw a smile on her face. Then she gave her a quick wave and descended down the steps.

"Holy shit..." She ducked back down, feeling heat pooling in her cheeks. So Maki had known she was there... _Maki_ , of all people. The most emotionally thickheaded girl in μ's. Perhaps she had been underestimating her, though. Not only had she known she was there doing naughty things, but she had stolen her miko! That... That was really hot.

Pressing her back against the chest, she slid her hand back down between her legs and started fingering herself again. As much as she needed to change and get out of there, her horniness was rearing its horny head. Now she was thinking of Maki standing there, knowing she was naked, knowing she was sinning in front of the Gods. Her body shook and she groaned loudly, rubbing her clit furiously.

Maybe she needed to lose her clothes in front of Maki more often.


End file.
